The Aching Heart
by Mekia
Summary: Kurama's life doesn't seem to interest him any more, and now he can't stop thinking of his of sadness and a girl from school? Will he find a way to help his aching heart? Oneshot.


Mekia here! Before anyone starts complaining about the second character this is just an idea that came to me so please if you want to flame or something like that- be gentle…please? xD Just kidding, any who like I said this just came to me one day and hopefully you all enjoy!

**The Aching Heart**

The busy sounds of the street next to the park went on deaf ears for Kurama. He had been at park for a good while now, a new book was in his hand that was opened to the first page but not yet read.

Kurama smiled as his emerald eyes looked upon a girl about his age before he sighed softly. Many times at school she would offer to help him study when he returned from Lord Koenma's assignments, but as usual he declined as gentlemanly as he could- not wanting too much attention from the other jealous teens to draw closer to him or the girl.

Sitting opposite of him across the park and off to the side, giving Kurama a perfect view of her face, was the girl that was constantly in his head. She had a sketch book in one hand and a pencil in the other, but she wasn't drawing anything because she seemed to be enjoying the laughter of the smaller children playing on the jungle gym too much to draw them as she usually did when she came here.

Her heart shaped face was slightly pale from not being outside very much like other people around their age (mostly because of school, or afterschool activities); and her lips were full and lightly covered in a soft baby pink lip-gloss that made her lips simmer when the sun hit her just right. Kurama had seen all of these before on other girls from school but no one had the same silky soft dark brown shoulder length hair, or dazzling honey chestnut eyes. Of all of her beautiful features Kurama loved her eyes the most. There was a deep emotion in her eyes that he didn't recognize and the mystery seemed to draw him closer to her; all the while knowing that he probably shouldn't.

As hard as he tried to pry his eyes away from her gentle features the more he felt that familiar pain in his heart. How long had it been since he couldn't get enough of just looking at someone or feel complete in life by just having someone nearby? When was the last time he held a woman in his arms, felt her breath against his neck, her hair in his hand, or her heart beating in time with his? It had been far too long.

Kurama absentmindedly flipped the page, his mind trying to make him appear as if he was enjoying the new book even though his eyes never glanced at the page to see what the first word was.

It was hard for him to try and remember these types of things. He had casted out his once powerful nature of the spirit fox in order to devote himself to his human mother and new family. So far he had done well, surprising even him, as he turned down invitations to go to the Makai to stay and protect his mother.

Now-a-days everything about Demon World seemed pointless and he hardly saw any of his friends because of their busy and demanding schedules. It appeared that everyone but him had found his happy ending. Yusuke had finally married Keiko and the two were expecting their first child, Kuwabara was with Yukina as he 'tried' to help her find her long lost brother, and Hiei was staying with Mukuro in the Makai...

The girl's cheerful giggle caught Kurama's attention and he followed her honey chestnut eyes toward a small area by the jungle gym where a toddler had chocolate chip ice cream smeared across his face. Just seeing this innocent and carefree sight made Kurama laugh as well, not noticing that his happy laughter caught the girl's attention.

"Shuichi-sempai!" called the girl, her voice sounding like silver bells as her hand waved at him. In a fluid motion she rose, closed her sketch book to held it to her chest, and sprinted over to where Kurama sat with a simple smile. "I haven't seen you for a while and I was beginning to worry about you? Is everything alright?"

Kurama smiled for once a truly happy smile as he moved to make room for her. He didn't know that she worried over him like she did when they had a test coming up. "Please sit," Kurama said in is usual calm and gentle tone. "I've just been busy lately so that's why I haven't been attending class. I apologize for worrying you so much, please for give me."

As the girl sat down a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks, matching the color of her lip-gloss, and her eyes sparkled. "Oh it's alright, and if you want I can help you study for next week's math test."

The blush didn't go unnoticed, but Kurama didn't say anything; not wanting to embarrass her further. The realization of how peaceful this moment seemed made Kurama blush slightly, however the girl didn't notice (which helped Kurama in making his face return to its normal color). "Actually I think I'm going to need to have help for the test. Hopefully you don't mind too much in helping me." Kurama responded as his eyes brightened slightly.

"No of course not!" said the girl happily. "I don't mind at all."

Maybe this was all Kurama needed to be happy, and he wasn't about to complain. He knew that at least for now his aching heart was mended slightly. If he had more patience and time maybe she would agree to see him more and perhaps if luck decided to shine on him- maybe she could mend his heart completely…


End file.
